Remitente desconocido
by Miruru
Summary: Francis nunca quiso aprender español y no hubiese imaginado que eso le llevaría a mandarse correos con un chico que residía en Madrid. Ahora su clase iba dos semanas a España y era el momento de encontrarse con el remitente de sus emails.


**Remitente desconocido**

_"Buenas,_

_No puedo esperar a que sea mañana y lleguéis. Todo esto está revolucionado y os han puesto hasta banderas para recibiros. Preparaos para que todo el instituto os mire y que cuchicheen. Pero no te preocupes demasiado, ya sabes que te dije que te cubriría las espaldas ; )_

_Nos vemos,_

_Antonio."_

Ese último correo electrónico lo había recibido directamente en su teléfono, mientras se encontraba preparando la maleta para las dos semanas que iban a pasar en España. Lo cierto es que, al principio, no quería estudiar español. Su mejor amigo, Pierre, un pesado de metro setenta y ocho, robusto y con cara de bonachón, le había insistido en que se apuntara con él. Su motivación era nula. Sabía que Pierre tenía algún tío lejano en España y que, al vivir en el sur durante su infancia, se pasaba los fines de semana yendo al país vecino. Sin embargo, él era diferente.

Francis Bonnefoy había nacido, crecido y pasado toda su vida en París. Según palabras del mismo Pierre, era un "pijo que se creía que París era el ombligo del universo y él el mejor parisino del mundo". Tras esas dulces palabras, su amigo empezaba a despotricar sin pudor alguno acerca del modo de vida que la gente llevaba en la gran urbe y cómo miraban con desprecio al resto del mundo. Y puede que tuviera razón, pero Francis no lo reconocería nunca.

Pensaba en aprender alemán. Su tía era de descendencia germana y seguramente se ofrecería a ayudarle con la lengua cuando tuviera tiempo libre. Se apuntó como primera opción a alemán, como segunda a inglés y como tercera a castellano. Cuando llegaron los resultados, se encontró a sí mismo en el grupo A del curso de español. No pudo soltar la hoja de papel con su horario mientras la miraba atónito. Así habían empezado las aburridas y complicadas clases.

No estaba solo, Pierre se convirtió en su sombra y le iba ayudando con lo que podía. Y aún así, sus notas eran pésimas. Francis se escudaba tras la excusa de que era una asignatura opcional y que las que de verdad importaban eran las que se sacaba con sobresaliente. Sin embargo a su madre no le gustaba nada y era el motivo habitual de riña en su casa.

Hacia mitad del curso, Francis se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de abandonar las clases y dejar el idioma para el siguiente. Con un poco de suerte encontraría a alguien que quisiera cambiarse y que actualmente estuviera en la clase de alemán. No iba a ser imposible, eso seguro. Había muchos insensatos que empezaban el idioma germano pensando que sería más fácil de lo que las lenguas decían y luego huían con el rabo entre las piernas al percatarse de que no era moco de pavo.

El último trimestre, Francis se había saltado todas las clases del viernes a última hora. Cuando casi terminaba el primer mes, empezaron una cosa muy idiota que a él le daba pereza. Era lo que en inglés se conocía como _penpal, _sólo que no usarían cartas normales sino correos electrónicos. El rubio le dijo a su profesora que no le diese la dirección de nadie, que no tenía intención de seguir estudiando español y que su nivel ni siquiera era bueno para empezar. Pero ya se sabe cómo son las profesoras, siempre haciendo lo que les venía de gusto dentro de ese pequeño imperio personal que era la clase en la que impartían la docencia.

La dirección de correo era: solecito1202[arroba]hotmail[punto]es y el nombre de su _penpal _era Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Mientras volvía a releer el trocito de papel en el que la profesora había apuntado aquellos datos, Francis pensó que era un nombre puramente español. Tardó dos semanas en escribirle el primer correo electrónico. Tenía casi dieciocho años y pocas ganas de jugar a ser amigos con un desconocido en un idioma difícil como él solo. De hecho, empezó a escribirle porque su profesora insistió y le obligó a hacerlo en clase.

Su primer correo parecía el de un neandertal. Seguro que estaba tan mal escrito que el tal Antonio ni le contestaría y así podría olvidarse del tema. Dos días más tarde, al comprobar si tenía correo, se encontró con una respuesta del chico. Se sonrojó cuando leyó el contenido ya que el muchacho se reía bastante de algunas cosas que había escrito. Y a partir de entonces empezó el pique. Esos fallos los había hecho porque no se había esforzado. En el fondo sabía que se engañaba a si mismo pero era tal la vergüenza que había sentido que ahora no iba a quedarse así la cosa.

Empezó a estudiar español en serio. Su objetivo fue el de impresionar a ese hispano de pacotilla que se había atrevido a reírse descaradamente de un pobre francés que había sido obligado contra su voluntad a estudiar un idioma infernal. Empezaron también a conocerse mejor en ese entonces. Antonio tenía su edad y era un apasionado del fútbol. Con el paso de los meses, habían ido hablando de todos los temas que uno pueda imaginar: desde los grupos de música que más les gustaba, la comida, hasta gustos sexuales.

Antonio era un muchacho curioso que le seguía el hilo cuando se le insinuaba por simple diversión. Tras insistir mucho, había descubierto que el hispano no le hacía ascos a nada y que no le importaba la "acera" a la hora de encontrar alguien con quien pasar el rato. A partir de ahí, las bromas sexuales se habían incrementado y le había dicho que el día que se vieran en persona le daría un buen beso para recibirle. Antonio le había dicho que ni se le ocurriera, seguido de un emoticono de risa. Otra broma, esta por parte del español, había sido esa de: "estoy muy bueno, a ver si te vas a enamorar de mí".

En ese tiempo que habían hablado, no se habían enviado ninguna foto. Él había intentado que le enviara una al principio, convirtiéndose en un pesado que no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Sin embargo, Antonio no era una persona cualquiera y tenía una impresionante habilidad para ignorarle cuando se volvía tan insistente. No dejaba de asombrarle este chico. Al final el hispano le dijo que era mejor conocerse de este modo ya que así las apariencias no serían un factor que fuese a alterar su amistad.

Gracias a ese comentario, en la mente de Francis, su amigo español se perfiló como un muchacho de cabello negro, ojos marrones y mejillas rollizas. También lo imaginaba riendo sonoramente y con mucha facilidad y su barriga, pronunciada, se movería al compás de su risa. La amistad se convirtió en algo bastante sólido a pesar de que no hablaban tanto y que había bastantes kilómetros de distancia entre ambos. Se contaron cosas que, según decía el confidente, no le habían contado a nadie. Y a Francis le parecía muy curioso el hecho de sentirse tan unido al español, como si lo conociese desde su más tierna infancia, cuando se arrastraba por el suelo ya que aún no había aprendido a andar.

Su profesora estaba contentísima con el progreso que el francés había hecho, su amigo Pierre se empezó a sentirse celoso de todo aquello y tuvo que regañarle por comportarse como un idiota. Ya se lo dijo: Antonio era Antonio y Pierre era Pierre. Aunque ahora hablara mucho con el hispano, eso no iba a cambiar su amistad con el galo. Era verdad que le ilusionaba en demasía muchas cosas de las que hablaba con Antonio, pero es que era inevitable, se trataba de la novedad. Se fueron convirtiendo en amigos cada vez más íntimos en cuestión de poco tiempo. Nació una complicidad y confianza que se fue haciendo más fuerte con rapidez inusitada.

El trayecto se le hizo eterno. El autobús no era su medio de transporte favorito. Además se pasó más de la mitad del mismo asistiendo a Pierre, que se ponía malísimo durante esos viajes. Si no fuera porque le tenía acostumbrado a aquello, hubiese sido un maldito suplicio. Llegaron bien entrada la tarde y lo primero que su profesora les obligó a hacer fue conocer a su familia de acogida, dejar la maleta y descansar. No sería hasta el día siguiente que irían al instituto y tendrían las primeras clases. Mientras hablaba con la mujer que le había acogido en su hogar, Francis se sintió impaciente por que llegase el día siguiente.

* * *

Antonio se lo había dicho muy claro a Susana, su profesora de idiomas y que se encargaba de las relaciones estudiantiles entre otros países, no quería intercambiar correspondencia con nadie, ni en correo electrónico. No le apetecía ir corrigiendo a francesitos que no supieran ni papa de español y no creía que eso fuese a mejorar sus conocimientos de la gramática de su idioma materno. Ella insistió en que esos chicos estaban estudiando duro y que tenían quizás más conocimientos de los que esperaba. Después de diversas charlas, Antonio le dio el correo electrónico y le advirtió de que si era cruel, no era su problema.

La dirección de correo era un sobrio f_bonnefoy14[arroba]yahoo[punto]fr y el nombre del remitente Francis Bonnefoy. Su primer correo fue un maldito desastre y él fue bastante cruel. Se estuvo riendo como veinte minutos mientras lo releía y su respuesta no ocultó el pitorreo. Ni se esforzó. ¿Para qué? Ya dijo que no quería hacer eso. Pensó que ya nunca más recibiría respuesta y que seguramente heriría a quien fuese ese tal Francis.

No pudo salir de su asombro cuando recibió la enfurecida respuesta, mejor escrita que la anterior. Entonces despertó su interés y empezó a tomarse el tema en serio. Ese francés desconocido atrajo su atención y lo empezó a considerar un buen amigo. Casi se emociona cuando le dijo que él también lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos. Y es que Antonio no tenía demasiadas amistades verdaderas a causa de su trabajo temporal. Ahora hacía bastante que no lo llamaban, pero había aparecido en unos cuantos anuncios de revista. Un tipo que le dijo que sería el perfecto trasero para su marca de ropa interior fue el que lo promocionó. Ganó dinero y aunque no era lo que se proponía, también fama. De vez en cuando le reconocian por la calle y le paraban o le miraban como a un bicho raro. Por ese mismo motivo, los del instituto le trataban como si fuese alguien que estaba en una esfera diferente. Los que se acercaban a él trataban de ir de guays y a Antonio le enfermaba ese comportamiento. Por tanto, cuando Francis le dijo lo de la foto, le entró el pánico. ¿Y si lo había visto en alguna revista? Ahora mismo eran buenos amigos y le trataba como a un igual. ¿Y si aquello cambiaba cuando viese que se trataba de alguien "famoso"?

La verdad es que esperaba más quejas pero a Francis parecía que no le desagradaba esa idea de mantener el anonimato. Aunque en parte temía el encuentro, la amistad que fueron forjando le hizo olvidar progresivamente el miedo. En su mente, por las historias que contaba, imaginaba a Francis como un chico con el pelo rubio oscuro, cenizo, y gafas de pasta grandes negras. En el cuello llevaría uno de esos pañuelos paquistanís que tanto se habían puesto de moda y toda su ropa sería de marca. Sus ojos... No había decidido su color aún, pero en su mente eran oscuros. En conjunto era un pijo y eso no estaba totalmente desencaminado ya que le había contado cosas de ropa y tiendas que dejaron indiferente al hispano.

Entonces su profesora le informó de la visita que los franceses iban a realizar a Madrid y el corazón le latió con fuerza. ¿Vendría Francis también? Ojalá. El correo electrónico del galo fue un poco desastroso y lleno de ocasionales palabras en su idioma. Estaba tan histérico que ni se había fijado en lo que había ido escribiendo. Antonio se rió un buen rato aunque esta vez no fue cruel. Él también se sentía acelerado y nervioso. Iba a verle, conocería al que consideraba su mejor amigo. Si le reconocía, pues ya no habría nada que hacer, pero tenía esperanzas en que las cosas no cambiarían entre ellos. Confiaba en Francis aunque nunca lo había visto.

Le mandó el último correo electrónico antes de su encuentro. No sabía ni si lo leería pero necesitaba enviarlo. No se acababa de creer ni él mismo que fuese a tenerle delante en unas horas. A la mañana siguiente, nadie tuvo que sacarle de la cama para que fuese a clase. A primera hora, sentado en su pupitre, en las últimas filas de la clase, Antonio observaba la puerta con nerviosismo. La profesora entró acompañada de otra mujer, delgaducha y con manos huesudas. Sus ojos eran castaños y su cabello tirando a rubio. Iba acompañada de cinco chicos: un armario, un rubio de ojos azules, uno de cabello corto castaño y otro rubio. Se sorprendió al ver que ninguno encajaba en la descripción que tenía en mente. Todos ellos miraban la clase entre avergonzados y nerviosos, seguramente buscando identificar a su compañero o compañera de correos.

Francis estaba teniendo el mismo dilema que Antonio, no podía identificar al hispano entre todos aquellos muchachos. Vio a un par de chicos, regordetes, pero ambos le miraron como sin saber quién era. Los franceses fueron sentados al principio del aula y hasta segunda hora no fueron todos al patio, para la clase de educación física. Apartaron a todos los jóvenes franceses y a un grupo de cuatro hispanos: una chica, dos con cabello castaño y otro con cabello negro. Ninguno era realmente rollizo, así que Francis se encontraba a cuadros. El chico que tenía delante, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, le había mirado un par de veces. Francis acabó por arquear una ceja ante ese comportamiento. El joven sonrió y él lo hizo por inercia. De repente la profesora estaba a su lado y les hablaba a ambos.

- Antonio, Francis, ¿es que no os vais a saludar?

La mirada de los dos pasó de la profesora, al joven que había delante de ellos. Se miraron de arriba abajo y se fue dibujando una sonrisa progresivamente.

- ¿Tú eres Antonio? -dijo el galo sin poder salir de su asombro- _Mon Dieu!_ Eres muy diferente de lo que había imaginado. ¡Mírate! Estás... ¡sorprendente!

El hispano rió con fuerza ante ese comentario. Además, se sentía bastante feliz.

- Tú también eres bastante diferente. Te imaginaba con gafas y como un _hipster_ de esos que hay hoy en día.

- ¡Eh! Eso es muy cruel. -dijo riendo.

Antonio le miró expectante por dentro. ¿No le reconocía? Dios mío... No lo hacía... Francis no le había visto en ninguna revista o cartel publicitario. ¿Por qué no se había sacado nunca un amigo fuera del país? Bueno, quizás porque vivían lejos y les echaría mucho de menos; como le había pasado con Francis a pesar de no haberle visto nunca en persona. Se miraron un momento, sin saber qué hacer. De repente el hispano se vino hacia él y bajo la consigna de "¡Venga ese abrazo...!" se le arrimó mucho. Por un momento sintió las mejillas tibias al experimentar esa inesperada cercanía. Había olvidado que los hispanos eran conocidos por su familiaridad con amigos y conocidos. Cuando Antonio se apartó, Francis estaba un poco colorado, pero de eso no se dio cuenta su amigo español.

A partir de entonces, se volvieron inseparables. Antonio se había ofuscado en cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo de ayudarle a integrarse y no sentirse apartado. Lo primero que hizo fue echar a otra mesa al compañero de clase que se sentaba a su lado. El chico, con el pelo de punta y un pendiente de plata en la oreja derecha, pegó una patada en el suelo y apretó los puños con fuerza.

- Estoy a tu lado todos los días y ahora, de repente, ¿me reemplazas por ese gabacho que acaba de llegar?

Sinceramente, Francis se sintió ofendido. Sabía que la palabra "gabacho" se solía usar despectivamente. Por su rostro, así era. Apretó los puños en un gesto de absoluta crispación, miró al galo con ira y hasta se avanzó un paso. No se esperaba eso y él lo retrocedió. Antonio se apresuró a meterse entre ambos y le miró con reproche.

- Ese 'gabacho' es mi mejor amigo, así que más te vale no meterte con él ni amenazarle. Nos veremos las caras sino.

El chico se tensó y se cambió de sitio. Francis estaba asombrado por la manera en la que Antonio le había defendido. Se sentó en la silla que su amigo le había conseguido e hizo un silbido apreciativo. El de cabellos castaños le miró curiosamente y Francis sonrió.

- Vaya... No me esperaba que me defendieras de esta forma. Pensaba que era una manera de hablar, ya sabes.

- Te lo dije muy en serio, Francis. Hay unos cuantos gilipollas en esta clase, ese chico el primero. Por eso mismo sabía que quizás tendrías problemas con ellos. Tienen la manía de querer impresionarme...

El tono de la conversación había ido bajando ya que estaban en clase. Al menos, gracias a estar bastante atrás, quedaban ocultos y podían charlar sin llamar demasiado la atención. Iban tomando apuntes, no querían darle más motivos a la profesora para reñirles.

- ¿Impresionarte? ¿Es que eres algo así como el chico famoso de la clase al que todos quieren cautivar?

- Tú ignórales. No dejan de decir más que chorradas. Si intentan otra vez algo raro, dímelo. Me encargaré de ellos.

Las clases se pasaron bastante rápido y después de ir a dar un paseo, ambos se quedaron charlando junto a una boca de metro hasta que se les hizo de noche. Estuvieron un buen rato comentando el fuerte acento francés del rubio y por mucho que se esforzó, no hubo manera de pronunciar la letra erre a la española. A veces tenían dificultades para entenderse ya que Francis no encontraba el equivalente en castellano a la palabra que tenía en mente y tenían que divagar hasta que daban por fin con el término que buscaban. Comentaron, apenados, que Francis no hubiese podido tener como casa de acogida la de Antonio mientras se iban despidiendo. Les tranquilizaba saber que al día siguiente volverían a tener tiempo para charlar y pasar el rato. Se dieron un abrazo y finalmente cada uno tomó el metro en una dirección diferente. Aunque no era la primera vez, Francis volvió a sentirse avergonzado por esa inusitada cercanía.

* * *

La semana se les pasó rapidísimo y de repente, era sábado. Antonio había ido un día a la casa donde se alojaba el francés y había charlado con la familia. Una llamada por aquí y por allá y habían logrado que dejaran quedarse a Francis ese día en su casa. Se encontraron después de la hora de comer y vestido casualmente y con su brillante sonrisa en el rostro, Antonio había venido a buscarle a casa. Cargó la mochila en su hombro izquierdo y dieron un paseo por las calles de Madrid.

- ¿Entonces voy a conocer a ese famoso hermano tuyo que es muy pesado y no deja de copiarte porque tú eres mucho mejor que él?

- Es posible. Creo que irá al local al que pienso llevarte esta noche. Si dice algo raro le ignoras y punto.

- Eres bastante curioso, Antonio. Es como si aborrecieses lo que hace la mayor parte del mundo. -le dijo Francis.

- No es cierto... A ti no te aborrezco, por ejemplo. Tampoco aborrezco a mi madre o mi padre...

- Pero sí que aborreces a tu hermano. -apuntó el galo haciendo un gesto con la mano izquierda.

- No es aborrecer propiamente dicho. Lo que pasa es que es uno de ellos y no puedo aguantarlo. Siento que me irrito y entonces tengo ganas de pegarle una buena colleja para que se comporte.

- ¿Uno de ellos? Suena a que son los escogidos para algo. -murmuró Francis sin comprender qué quería decir con aquello de que era "uno de ellos". De repente miró al hispano- ¿Elegido para ser uno de los supervivientes del 2012?

- Claro, y convertir la tierra en el planeta de los simios. Aunque eso sería insultarles... A los simios, está claro.

Francis parpadeó un par de veces, anonadado, y repentinamente estalló en una sonora carcajada. ¡No era para menos! ¡Les había llamado monos! Mejor dicho, ¡había dicho que eran peores que los monos! Le podía demasiado la naturalidad con la que Antonio era capaz de decir aquellas cosas sin tan siquiera inmutarse. No entendía a qué venía aquella especie de enfado pero era, sin dudarlo, divertido para él. Acostumbrado a aquella manera de ser jovial, aquella faceta nueva era demasiado curiosa.

- ¡Peor que monos! Ay, Antonio. Aunque no te quito razón, el mundo está lleno de idiotas. Así que estamos rodeados de monos. ¿Tú eres más inteligente que _los simios_?

- No estoy diciendo que yo sea más inteligente que ellos. Supongo que, en el fondo, yo soy otro idiota más. Lo que pasa es que ellos tienen un tipo de estupidez que me enerva hasta niveles en los que deseo pegarles a ver si se les arregla la tuerca que se les ha aflojado permitiendo que se comporten así.

Una nueva carcajada por parte de Francis le dejó de nuevo a cuadros. ¿Es que le parecía gracioso? A la mayoría de las personas a las que se lo había contado, ocasionalmente, le habían mirado como si fuese un bicho raro. En cambio Francis se estaba riendo como si aquello le pareciese de lo más divertido. Podría haber pensado que creía que lo decía en broma pero, por la manera en que había hablado, sabía que iba muy en serio. Al final sonrió con resignación mientras seguían caminando.

- Eres un poco raro, ¿sabes? La gente, cuando escucha esa historia, lo que hacen es decirme que no puedo ser tan misántropo y que si trato así a las personas me voy a quedar solo y que me voy a ganar problemas un día de estos.

- Pero si lo que dices es muy cierto. ¿Para qué quieres que te diga todas esas cosas? Opino como tú. No sé qué es lo que te motiva a decir que tu propio hermano es idiota pero creo que no soy quién para negarlo. No me pareces más _misántropo_ que mucha gente. Estarás bien.

Antonio le miró sorprendido y empezó a adoptar una expresión emocionadada a medida que procesaba sus palabras. Aquel gesto alarmó a Francis y le miró con preocupación. ¿Había dicho algo que no le hubiese sentado bien? Casi parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

- ¿Estás bien? No sé si he dicho algo mal pero no era mi intención ni mucho menos.

- No es eso, no es eso. -dijo Antonio sonriendo contento- Es que me pareces genial y eres la primera persona que no me echa la bronca... Eres el mejor, en serio.

- Lo sé. -replicó con descaro Francis. El hispano rió- No va mal que descubras que tienes un mejor amigo que vale mucho.

Pasaron la tarde charlando y haciendo planes sobre a qué lugares ir y qué podían beber para no gastar demasiado dinero. Eso era algo que también compartían: ambos disfrutaban con un buen trago y buena música. Cenaron tarde, según el punto de vista de Francis, y sobre las doce salieron hacia la zona de discotecas. El galo miraba, buscando entre la gente alguna muchacha que estuviera bien, mientras Antonio había ido a buscar bebidas para ambos. Habían un par que estaban cerca del altavoz de un metro de altura negro y que hacía retumbar el suelo a su alrededor. Eran bastante monas y pensó en ir a por ellas cuando de repente alguien le puso un vaso frío en la mejilla. Pegó un respingo y miró hacia su derecha para encontrarse con Antonio, risueño, el cual le tendía su trago.

- Estabas distraído, ¿qué mirabas? -le gritó cerca del oído para hacerse escuchar por encima del ensordecedor ruido del nuevo éxito de turno.

Le señaló a las chicas pero después de eso pusieron a beber y a bailar haciendo el tonto. Aunque se había fijado en que Antonio tenía bastante más gracia que él y que, si se lo hubiese propuesto, Francis a su lado se hubiese visto igual de ridiculo que un pato mareado. Prefería estar como estaban, haciendo estupideces, abrazándose y bailando como dos abuelitas juntas que estuvieran escuchando un pasodoble cuando de fondo atronaba el nuevo éxito de Pitbull. Entonces se miraban y se echaban a reír sin control, quizás con más facilidad debido a las copas de más que llevaban en el cuerpo. Eran bastante felices y se estaban divirtiendo como nunca. Sobre las cinco de la mañana ambos salían bastante pasados de copas y con los bolsillos pelados en dirección a casa de Antonio.

- Tío... tío... Mi madre no nos puede ver así o me castigará por arrastrar al francés inocente hasta dejarlo hecho polvo.

- _Eeh~ Pero si yo no estoy tan mal... Todo se mueve un poco raro, pero se me pasará pronto. _-dijo Francis yendose hacia un lado y pegándose un golpe en el hombro contra una farola.

- ... No te he entendido ni una sola palabra. Ya sabes que no sé francés, joder. -replicó de morros Antonio.

- ... -se quedó un largo rato en silencio con pose de estar pensando. Intentaba buscar en su mente el término que necesitaba para formar una frase coherente. No le venía ninguna palabra en español. Su escaso diccionario estaba ofuscado tras una mujer con un vestido sinuoso que bailaba. Era clavadita a una que había visto en la discoteca, pero su mente se había encargado de eliminar las imperfecciones- eehm... _Yo... -_se señaló a sí mismo- Bien.

- ¡Hostia puta, hablas como el hombre de cromañón! -exclamó el hispano totalmente atónito.

Francis entonces se le colgó del cuello y Antonio tuvo que apoyarse contra una pared para no caerse y pegársela bien fuerte contra el suelo. El galo se echó a reír y parlotear en francés. Para el de cabellos castaños, su amigo hablando en su idioma natal era como una especie de sutra budista que le iba acompañando en su camino. ¡Su propia banda sonora a la francesa! Lo arrastró mientras Francis divagaba sobre el estado de la calle, la diversidad de gente que había conocido en la discoteca y en que el alcohol era más barato. Antonio no le contestaba (ya que no lo comprendía) aunque no le hacía falta a Francis respuesta para continuar con aquel soliloquio. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de casa, al francés le dio la risa floja. Antonio le chistaba con el dedo índice sobre sus labios húmedos (ya que le había dado un pequeño tic y no dejaba de mojárselos, porque los sentía irritados)

- Que los vas a despertar...

El rubio, al borde de las lágrimas de tanto reírse, asentía y trataba de contener de una vez por todas las carcajadas. Ni él mismo sabía de qué se reía, sólo sabía que era muy divertido y que no podía parar. Antonio buscó las llaves y por un momento pensó que las había perdido.

- No las tengo... ¡Me las han debido robar! Vamos a tener que dormir al raso...

- Deja que te ayude... -dijo de repente el galo, recuperando parcialmente su léxico.

Francis se acercó y con las confianzas que había ganado con sólo unas copitas de más, metió las manos en los bolsilos del pantalón. Se tiró un buen rato rebuscando. Antonio arqueó una ceja y le observó. ¿Es que le estaba metiendo mano? Además, ya había buscado por ahí antes y no las había encontrado. Cuando entreabrió los labios para preguntarle, Francis sacó las manos y tintineando en su derecha había un par de llaves.

- _Voilà. _Las he encontrado. -dijo sonriendo sintiéndose completamente victorioso. Antonio seguía mirándole anonadado por completo. De repente el hispano se le abrazó. Francis puso gesto de felicidad. Tenía un olorcito agradable que no sabía describir, aunque quizás sólo olía a cubata... Nah, era otra cosa definitivamente.

- Eres mi héroe... Pensaba que ahora mi madre sí que me iba a matar.

La entrada en la casa de Antonio fue digna de ser llevada a la gran pantalla. A Francis volvió a darle la risa tonta de nuevo y para acallar su propia voz lo que hizo fue llevarse las dos manos a la boca. Aún le costó más aguantar cuando el de cabellos castaños murmuró que no conocía esa parte de la casa. Rápidamente repuso que ya sabía dónde quedaba su habitación y tiró de él mientras el galo se centraba en no ahogarse y contener la risa al mismo tiempo. Se echaron los dos en el suelo sobre el colchón que la madre de Antonio había preparado para Francis.

- A ratos te veo dobla...

- Querrás decir doble...

- _Me importa un pimiento como se diga... _-murmuró a desgana el galo.

- Que no te pongas en versión original, coño... Que no te entiendo... -tras decir eso, bostezó.

Su conversación no fue más allá. Estaban demasiado cómodos allí echados y el sueño, acrecentado por la ingesta de alcohol, les abatió con facilidad. Al día siguiente ambos dormían juntos y bocabajo. El brazo izquierdo de Antonio estaba echado sobre la espalda del galo, al cual no le incomodaba.

* * *

El miércoles, justo cuando terminó la última clase del mediodía, un chico se acercó a Francis. Le llamó la atención encontrarse con aquel idiota de pelo de punta que se le había enfrentado el primer día que pasó en España. El chico le miraba fijamente, serio, y llevaba una revista enrollada bajo el brazo derecho. Le examinó con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, intentando analizar cuáles eran las intenciones del hispano. Se había acercado justo en el momento en que Antonio no estaba y se preguntaba si su fin no eran golpearle y recuperar su sitio. Tampoco tenía que ir con esa ansia, él se iría el siguiente lunes. Francis devolvió la vista a sus libros y trató de ignorarle.

- Quiero advertirte de algo. -dijo el chico de repente. El rubio levantó la mirada y arqueó una ceja.

- Si vas a amenazarme de nuevo...

- No vengo a amenazarte, vengo a darte un consejo. -el chico se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando con excepticismo- No pongas esa cara. Te estoy diciendo que no es ninguna amenaza, joder. Lo que quería era avisarte de que Antonio no es alguien con quien deberías juntarte. No es quien parece ser. Ha tenido muchos amigos y al final todos se han alejado de él y ha ofendido a otros muchos. Y a todos nos ha tratado bien al principio.

- Quizás os ofendéis fácilmente. -dijo sin interés. Creía ver por dónde iban los tiros.

- Si estás pensando que ahora digo esto para luego aparecer como amigo salvador, estás equivocado. Ya me he cansado, como muchos otros. Antonio es un mentiroso y evade responsabilidades sociales. Le pides un favor y siempre tiene alguna excusa. No está ahí cuando le necesitas. ¿Qué tipo de amigo es ese? ¿O te ha contado esto?

El español tomó la revista y la abrió por una página que ya tenía doblada. En esta se encontraba, delante de un campo, a un chico que llevaba sólo unos calzoncillos. Cabe decir que su mente dejó de funcionar y se perdió en aquel glorioso trasero. El anuncio funcionaba con él ya que ahora mismo deseaba comprarse unos calzoncillos de esa marca. Entonces se dió cuenta de que el chico que se encontraba delante de él le miraba esperando que dijera algo, como el que acababa de tener una epifanía. No lo pillaba y así se lo hizo saber su expresión facial.

- ¡Este es Antonio! ¿Verdad que no lo sabías? ¡Por supuesto que no! Nunca lo dice, siempre miente. Es un mentiroso de mierda.

Escucharon los pasos de alguien frenarse de sopetón. En ese momento se giraron y se encontraron a Antonio, observándoles sin una expresión definida en el rostro. Francis le arrebató la revista y se la mostró. El hispano sintió un pellizco en el estómago. Sabía que no había sido para nada justo comportándose de aquella manera y ocultándole aquello, pero no sabía hacerlo de otra forma. Se había acostumbrado a aquella rutina para sufrir menos y ahora le salía como un proceso automatizado que no podía evitar. No podía leer el rostro de Francis, pero parecía atónito.

- Tú... Esto...

No quiso escuchar lo que quedaba por venir. Lo había vivido en diversas ocasiones y, aunque las palabras pudieran variar un poco, era básicamente lo de siempre. Si no fuese porque le proporcionaba dinero y que no le desagradaba posar para aquellas fotos, hubiese dejado para siempre ese trabajo. Sonrió resignado.

- Sí, lo siento. Sé que tendría que haber mencionado algo así antes.

- Oye... ¿crees que podrías...? -empezó Francis.

- Tengo que irme.

Aquel inicio de frase era el principio de un seguro declive. Había sentido que el estómago se le revolvía y quería huir. Francis resultaba que era uno de aquellos y la decepción que había sentido había sido mayor que otras veces. No le dio tiempo a añadir nada más, era mejor cortar por lo sano. Si había algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto era a pasar por aquello otra vez más. Francis se quedó sorprendido ante tamaña reacción. En aquel momento el chico del pendiente volvió a hablar.

- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no era como aparenta. Así es como nos engaña a todos y después, cuando le pides un favorcito de nada, se aparta y te ignora. Se lo tiene demasiado creído y por eso mismo te quería avisar. Lo mejor es que lo aislemos hasta que se dé cuenta de una vez de que él no es quién manda aquí.

Cuando volvió a mirarle, la expresión de Francis era muy seria.

Antonio se quedó pensando, sentado en uno de los bancos que había en el patio. No le había durado nada y además, con el galo había desarrollado una amistad más fuerte. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia saber que había sido "traicionado" de aquella manera. De repente escuchó jaleo que provenía de dentro. Una chica salió y llamó a un muchacho, más lejos de donde Antonio estaba.

- Corre, David. ¡Se están peleando Jorge y uno de los gabachos!

Aquello llamó la atención de Antonio. Se levantó y corrió hacia donde se escuchaba el barullo de un montón de chicos de instituto gritando. Se abrió paso entre uno de ellos y justo vio que Francis golpeaba a Jorge en la mandíbula. En ese momento llegó el amigo íntimo del hispano de pelo de punta y fue a detenerle antes de que se lanzara a golpear a Francis de nuevo; y suponía que era de nuevo ya que tenía el labio y mejilla derecha rojiza. Él también se movió y detuvo a Francis.

- Suficiente pelea... -dijo resoplando a causa del esfuerzo que debía hacer para que el galo no se avanzara hacia el otro.

- ¡Estás loco, gabacho de mierda! ¡Vete a tu puto país y déjanos en paz de una vez!

- ¡Ven aquí si te atreves y te volveré a enseñar cómo pelean los verdaderos franceses!

- ¡¿Tú y cuántos más?!

- ¡Cierra la puta boca, Jorge, o te juro que la siguiente hostia te la daré yo! -espetó Antonio al ver que no dejaba de provocar a Francis y que su cuerpo se tensaba, tomando impulso para ir a golpearle.

Todos se quedaron callados de golpe. Era la primera vez que escuchaban a Antonio amenazar a alguien tan directamente. Podía comportarse fríamente, pero nunca con aquella seriedad. Antonio agarró la muñeca del galo y tiró de él. Iba en dirección a su casa y el rubio ni se molestó en contradecirle. Estaba tan cegado en su propia rabia... Aunque, eso sí, no iba a pagarla con Antonio. El de cabellos castaños le ordenó que se sentara en un taburete de madera que había en una pequeña terraza a la que se accedía desde la cocina y se fue hacia la nevera. Del congelador sacó unos pocos hielos y los puso en un trapo. Volvió al lado de Francis y le puso el trozo de tela contra la mejilla. Escuchó que se quejaba pero no le dijo nada, ni lo apartó. Los ojos verdes del hispano, disgustados, estaban clavados en el labio del galo, observando el golpe que allí había con una mueca de desaprobación.

- No me mires así, se lo merecía.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ha pasado? -preguntó con cierto tono irritado Antonio

* * *

Fue como un fuego que empezó a extenderse desde su corazón, que había empezado a latir con rapidez a medida que escuchaba lo que la boca de aquel intento de ser humano tenía que decir. ¿Qué creía ese tipo que sabía? Antonio no era nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Pero lo que le terminó de encender no fue esa falsa cordialidad que ahora empleaba con él, porque se acordaba del día que le había amenazado y no entendía a santo de qué ahora intentaba aconsejarle, lo que no pudo aguantar fue que decidiese que Antonio merecía estar solo y que seguramente ese era el destino que le iba a tocar. Su boca empezó a supurar el veneno de la envidia mientras decía que su mejor destino sería morir en una casa, solitario y abandonado por todos, y que una vecina descubriría su cuerpo cuando ya empezara a oler, sólo por el hedor, no porque nadie le echara de menos. ¿Con qué derecho se creía a soltar toda esa parafernalia y encima pensar que estaba diciendo una verdad? ¿Por qué había creído anteriormente que podía llegar a ser su amigo y que él tenía más derecho a ello que otras personas? No tenía ni idea de cómo era Antonio en realidad.

Su voz sonó floja y aparentemente serena. Le dijo que se callase calmado, manteniendo la buena educación porque, ante todo, su madre le había enseñado a comportarse como un caballero. Por mucho que dentro sintiese una rabia que le destrozaba y que le hacía creer que perdía la razón, no podía hacer nada más que eso. El proyecto de simio (porque ahora entendía muy bien aquella definición que había dado el hispano) volvió a abrir aquella sucia bocota para pronunciar más palabras necias. Que si estaba tan sorprendido que tenía miedo a escuchar más, que si la verdad dolía y otras tonterías de similar calibre.

Sus pensamientos racionales se ofuscaron. Sólo podía escuchar una voz dentro de él, una que le decía que golpease a este chico hasta que no le quedase un solo diente sano con el que poder articular palabra.

* * *

- Es un subnormal, no tendrías que haberte esforzado en pegarle. No le va a entrar nada en ese cerebro hueco.

- Espero que su cuerpo aprenda que nadie se mete con mis amigos, y menos cuando son tan buenos como tú.

Antonio no supo qué añadir en ese momento. Era la primera vez que alguien se peleaba para defenderle y estaba totalmente abrumado. ¿Hacía eso a Francis diferente al resto? ¿Y si se peleaba por lo que todos querían?

- ¿Qué ibas a decirme cuando me fui? Lamento haberme marchado de esta manera. -la forma de averiguarlo era dejarle terminar esa frase que antes no había querido escuchar.

- ¡Ah, sí! -de repente Francis se puso tenso y serio- ¿Ese eres realmente tú? -Antonio asintió- ¿Podrías conseguirme...?

Ahí iba... Venga...

- ¿...una copia de la revista? ¿De esta y de toda publicación en la que salgas?

Antonio parpadeó anonadado. Vale, aquello no había sido lo que esperaba. Seguramente había escuchado mal. Estuvo un rato pensando qué podía haber dicho y que él hubiese malinterpretado de esa manera. No pudo encontrar una respuesta y Francis le miraba expectante, atento a lo que decía. Se armó de valor, abrió los labios y preguntó.

- ¿Qué? -dijo con un tono algo ridículo, como si tuviese miedo de romper algo si decía cualquier otra cosa.

- Quiero un ejemplar de cada revista en la que hayas salido, por favor. ¿Sabes lo que puedo _presumir _cuando vuelva a Francia? ¡Tengo un amigo que sale en revistas! Oye... tengo una pregunta...

Los ojos de Antonio estaban un poco más abiertos de lo normal y le miraba con una expresión de muda sorpresa. A ver con qué le iba a salir ahora... Por más que lo intentaba, Francis continuamente le sorprendía comportándose diferente a lo que tenía en mente. Asintió con la cabeza sin abrir los labios para pronunciar una sola palabra. El rostro del galo tomó un cariz aún más serio cuando le dio permiso para preguntar.

- ¿Esto...? -dijo señalando en la foto el trasero de Antonio- ¿Es Photoshop?

Al de cabellos castaños se le quedó cara de póquer durante unos segundos largos mientras Francis le seguía mirando de aquella manera tensa, como si estuviera a punto de descubrir dónde se encontraba el manantial de la eterna juventud. Entonces estalló en una sonora carcajada que retumbó por la habitación. Cuanto más pensaba en lo que le había preguntado, más fuerte le daba y hasta se le saltaron las lágrimas de la risa. Francis entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de escarlata debido a la vergüenza que sentía. Es que no sabía por qué tenia que reírse tanto... ¡Él lo estaba preguntando en serio! No se veían traseros así todos los días. Era demasiado perfecto. Con la ropa que normalmente Antonio llevaba, aquello no era algo que se pudiese apreciar a simple vista. Y como añadido, Francis no había mirado el culo a su mejor amigo hasta el momento (error, debería haberlo hecho, la revista era la prueba). Bueno, quizás alguna de las veces que le había repasado con la mirada, que no habían sido muchas. ¡Se lo había preguntado porque le intrigaba, no porque quisiera que se lo tomara a chiste!

- ¡Deja de reírte de ese modo! ¡No es broma!

- Es que... Pensaba que me ibas a preguntar otra cosa, ¿sabes? -dijo entre risas y con las manos secando las lágrimas. Francis arqueó una ceja ante aquel comentario.

- ¿Y qué es lo que esperabas que te dijera si se puede saber? Porque tampoco es que haya dicho una cosa tan rara. Los modelos usan mucho retoque fotográfico. Es normal que me asalten ese tipo de dudas.

- Esperaba lo de siempre: que me pidieras que te trajera un autógrafo de tal modelo, o que te consiga algún número de teléfono, o que te traiga fotos gratis, o que te presente a alguno. Entonces yo tendría que negarme porque no conozco a tanta gente y muchas de esas cosas están terminantemente prohibidas. Eso llevaría a que tú me dijeras que lo que pasa es que la fama se me ha subido y pienso que tú eres menos. Acabarías por pelearte conmigo y yo acabaría por mandarte a la mierda. Básicamente lo que me ha pasado con el 96% de las amistades que he intentado hacer desde que me metí en el mundillo.

- Pero es que eso es una locura... Además, si te pidiera eso y me dijeras que no puedes, no tendría más que decir. Comprendería tus motivos. -se encogió de hombros- Si no puede ser, no puede ser.

- Por eso tú no eres ningún proyecto de mono. -dijo Antonio volviendo a reír. Se inclinó hacia el francés y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. La verdad es que era bien especial.

- Pues claro que no soy ningún proyecto de mono. Soy demasiado guapo para ser un feo mono. Tienes que mirarme a la cara y admirar mi _belleza_.

Antonio volvió a reír y Francis a sonrojarse enfurruñado. Es que cuando hacía esas cosas lograba que se sintiera como un humorista y, además, uno muy bueno.

- Deja ya de reírte de mí. -dijo el galo tironeando de su mejilla con los dedos pulgar e índice.

- Es que eres demasiado gracioso, Francis. No puedes pedirme que no me ría cuando dices esas cosas tan hilarantes.

- _Las digo en serio... _-murmuró a disgusto el rubio. Aunque en el fondo no estaba tan enfadado. Empezaba a ser consciente de la cercanía que existía entre ambos y además, era entretenido verle reír tanto.

- Oye... -dijo después de un momento en el que ninguno de los dos no dijo nada. Francis pronunció un murmullo interrogativo, animándole a continuar- ¿Puedo hacer algo? Es una prueba, algo que hace un poco que tengo en la mente.

El francés le miró intentando descifrar qué era lo que quería probar, pero no tenía ni idea. Al final se encogió de hombros y asintió. Antonio le miró, sonriente, durante unos segundos. Entonces se acercó a él y junto sus labios. El galo estaba atónito por lo que había pasado. Sería mentira si dijera que sus labios no eran cálidos o que no sentía su corazón latir un poco más acelerado. Cuando se apartó, se quedó entre una sonrisa estúpida y una expresión incrédula.

- ¿Y esto...? -preguntó Francis sin poder quitarse ese gesto.

- Eso se llama beso. Se dice de la acción en la que dos personas juntan sus labios. -dijo Antonio con casualidad.

- ¡Ya sé lo que es un beso, no seas tonto! -dijo frunciendo el ceño- Quería decir que qué significa. No es que te haya visto hacer esto con otros amigos.

- Tú no eres un simple amigo, eres mi mejor amigo. -replicó sonriendo con picardía. Le hacía gracia ver la expresión que tenía después de aquello- Vamos a ver una peli. Prepararé palomitas y algo para beber. Tú elige de las que hay en el salón. Le pondremos subtítulos y lo que no entiendas me lo dices y te lo explico.

- ... Eres muy malo. -dijo enfurruñado- Después de hacer algo así, encima tengo que ir a escoger una película... Ni me explicas a qué viene, ni nada...

- Por cierto, Francis... -llamó el hispano. El rubio se detuvo y se dio la vuelta- Es real, no hay nada de Photoshop.

Antonio guiñó un ojo y regresó a la cocina. El rostro del galo tenía un gesto desencajado ante lo que había escuchado. No entendía qué era lo que pretendía con todo aquello, pero la verdad es que no le molestaba demasiado. Eso sí, necesitaba comprobar que lo que decía acerca de ese trasero era verdad.

* * *

Los días que restaron hasta el domingo, aunque extraños, no los cambiaba por nada. A ratos eran los mejores amigos y comentaban a voz de grito cosas sobre de las series que más les gustaban u otros temas, iban a que Antonio le enseñara a chutar un balón decentemente y Francis había estado preparando por la tarde un pastel que había resultado delicioso. Pasaba más tiempo allí que con su familia de acogida, cosa que le sabía mal al hispano. Pero claro, la otra opción era decirle que se fuese con ellos y a eso el castaño no estaba dispuesto.

Después estaban los otros momentos. Esos no podían encuadrarlos bajo ninguna definición concreta. Ninguno había intentado demasiado pensar si aquello significaba algo porque pensaban que, de esta manera, era mejor. Eran instantes en los que realmente no hablaban pero en los que se sentían unidos. Por ejemplo, estaba ese momento en el que Antonio se acercaba a él, que estaba centrado tratando de lograr hacer la masa para un pastel, y apoyaba su mentón en su hombro. A Francis aquel gesto no le molestaba en absoluto y le dejaba estar así. También estaban aquellos instantes en los que Francis le tomaba de la mano para tirar de él hacia algo que había visto. Ese gesto perduraba en el tiempo y ambos se negaban a romper aquella unión tan cálida y agradable.

Eso era precisamente lo extraño, de alguna manera aquellos gestos salían de manera tan casual y espontánea... Se paraban para hacerse una foto, entonces Antonio se acercaba para ver cómo había salido, situándose frente a él, y Francis le miraba de reojo. Se atrevía, en aquel momento, a acercarse a él y besaba su frente. Sin inmutarse, Antonio seguía hablando acerca de detalles sin importancia de la foto. No se sentía ni tan siquiera ofendido por aquella reacción (o, mejor dicho, falta de reacción) ya que, más tarde, cuando estaban sentados tomando un helado, Antonio se le acercaba de imprevisto y le daba un beso. "Tenías helado aquí" era lo que le decía cuando se quedaba por un segundo ido. Le daba las gracias y proseguían como si nada, hasta que Francis se le acercaba, una vez se había comido el helado, se le abrazaba y así se quedaban viendo a la gente ir y venir.

A ninguno de los dos, al menos aparentemente, les molestaba aquellos arranques de cariño. Y el domingo en que el intercambio finalizaba llegó. La estación de autobuses estaba llena a esas horas y en el andén se apelotonaba gente que despedía a los que iban a tomar el vehículo para alejarse de Madrid. Unos metros a su derecha, Pierre lloraba como una magdalena delante de una chica que también lloraba. Se había echado una novia, el muy listo, y ahora que se tenían que separar, ese metro setenta y pico no le impedía llorar como si se tratase de un adolescente. Francis miró a Antonio, delante de él, que se encontraba dándole unos útiles consejos para atender a alguien que se mareaba. Por muy buenos que pudiesen ser, no entendía algunas cosas y le daba reparo preguntarle. Cuando terminó, se decidió a hablar.

- Se me ha pasado el tiempo muy rápido... -dijo Francis tras suspirar con pesadez. A continuación sonrió resignado.

- Lo sé. Ya sabes lo que se dice de que el tiempo pasa más rápido cuando uno se divierte.

- Recuerda el cursillo acelerado que te di ayer para conectarte a Skype. Con eso podremos hablar por micrófono y vernos por webcam. Será más rápido que esperar a que el otro conteste el correo.

- Tengo que comprarme un micrófono... -dijo Antonio pensativo.

- _Non!_ Ya te dije que no. Después de la _investigación_ descubrimos que tu portátil ya lo tiene, no gastes dinero.

- No te preocupes, no te preocupes... -dijo haciéndo un gesto para quitarle importancia- No soy tan inepto, ya lo sabes. Es sencillo, me conectaré.

Le miró con cierta pena. No quería irse... Maldito Pierre, ¿es que no podía dejar de llorar de una vez? Le escuchaba sollozar y se le estaba haciendo un nudo en el estómago y la garganta viendo como esos ojos verdes le miraban y sus labios estaban curvados en una afable sonrisa. Él no podía ni hacer el intento. Era difícil separarse de una persona con la que había conectado tanto en pocos días.

- ¿Vas a llorar como ese grandullón? -inquirió el español acentuando un poco más esa sonrisa. Se notaba que lo hacía por picarle. Francis frunció el ceño y se sonrojó suavemente. Maldito Antonio... Aunque, gracias a eso, la sensación de tener los ojos llorosos se le había pasado.

- ¡Claro que no, _estúpido_! No voy a llorar como Pierre. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de ello.

Antonio le sonrió con cariño. Es que mira que podía ser cabezota... A él no le habían pasado desapercibidos sus ojos llorosos y su pose tensa, intentando de este modo aguantar lo que sentía. No era mentira que pensar que no se verían cada día, como habían ido haciendo estas semanas, le entristecía. Pero intentaba ser optimista, como siempre. Aquel viaje le había servido para descubrir muchas cosas y una de ella era que el galo era sin duda el mejor amigo que había tenido. No iba a perder aquello por muchos kilómetros de distancia que les separaran. Murmuró un breve: "ven aquí...", extendió los brazos y se avanzó para estrecharle. Se tuvo que morder el labio inferior, con frustración, mientras el de cabellos castaños le tenía cerca contra su cuerpo. ¡No iba a llorar!

Cuando se separaron, Antonio le miró de reojo y sintió que la sangre le hervía por un momento. Sería cabrón...

- ¡Que no pienso llorar, _merde_!

El hispano rió e intentó calmarle y hacerle ver que el abrazo no había tenido ese objetivo. Minutos después, se encontraba contra el cristal de la ventana del autobús, casi chafando a Pierre, que movía la mano derecha con energía mientras llamaba y despedía a su querida Sara. Francis observaba otra vez con un nudo en la garganta a Antonio, despidiéndole con la mano, entusiasta, con su amplia sonrisa. Apretó sus dedos contra la ropa de Pierre y escondió su rostro en su cuello al mismo tiempo que el autobús empezaba a moverse.

- No dejes que me vea... -murmuró Francis cuando su amigo le preguntó que qué hacía- ¡He dicho que no iba a llorar y no le daré el gusto de verme derramar una sola lágrima!

Horas más tarde, Pierre miró a Francis, que volvía a suspirar. No había hablado apenas. Empezó a murmurar por lo bajo y aquello atrajo la atención de su amigo rubio. Pretendió que estaba mareado y lo distrajo un poco.

- Bonita novia que te has echado, ¿eh? -dijo Francis.

- Lo sé, es bien guapa...¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué tal?

- Pues no puedo quejarme demasiado... He visto en persona a mi mejor amigo y además he conocido a alguien y me he enamorado de esa persona como un estúpido.

- ¿Estáis saliendo? -preguntó Pierre- Ya podrías haberme presentado a esa persona... Siempre eres tan misterioso cuando se trata de la gente con la que sales...

- No salimos, pero bueno... Es complicado. Igualmente, es fascinante y creo que no se me pasará tan fácilmente. Tampoco sé si quiero que se me pase. Ah, y lo mejor de todo... -de repente se le dibujó una sonrisa superior- Tiene un culo impresionante.

_"Ey, ¿qué tal, gabachín?_

_Espero que el viaje no haya sido demasiado aburrido y que tu amigo no lo haya pasado muy mal. Ayer estuve hablando con mi madre, ¿sabes? Lleva meses diciendo que este verano quiere ir de viaje a alguna parte. Le dije que podríamos ir a París. Nos veremos en Julio. Espero que me muestres toda la ciudad como un perfecto guía. También necesitaré que me ayudes con el idioma, no tengo ni idea de francés. Ya te contaré el día que coincidamos en Skype (que antes lo he probado y me he conectado. ¡Ja, toma ya! :D ) _

_Eso sí, cuando nos veamos en Francia, espero que esta vez sí me recibas con ese beso que me mencionaste la última vez ;)_

_Un fuerte abrazo, _

_Antonio. "_

**Fin. **

* * *

**Pues, como dije en el último capítulo de Mascarada, podía publicar un fic largo o este oneshot. Dos personas pidieron el oneshot así que aquí lo tenéis. Este fue un regalo para **Kitshunette **por su cumpleaños. Ella me dibujó un hermoso Frain para el mío, tenía que hacerle honor. El fanfic largo empezará la semana que viene, ya he pensado cuál de los que tengo subiré. Al ser un oneshot, contestaré a los reviews firmados y los que no, agradezco mucho el tiempo que os habéis tomado para leer y dejar un comentario. ¡Muchas gracias! :D**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene~**

**Miruru.**


End file.
